The inventors herein have discovered that in an internal combustion engine with variable valve lift profile system, for example a cam profile shifting (CPS) system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,830, switching the valve lift profile mode from a low lift profile mode to a high lift profile mode can cause misfire. This circumstance may be especially prominent at cold start conditions, particularly at low ambient temperatures.
The inventors herein have developed a method to control mode switching such that engine misfires are reduced.